


macarena

by Ellofromtheotherside



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Fluff, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 16:57:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18642259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellofromtheotherside/pseuds/Ellofromtheotherside
Summary: “We live next door to each other and I can see you through the window while you’re dancing to your iPod in your flannel pajamas and disheveled hair and God you’re a dork” AU





	macarena

**Author's Note:**

> it is short and not very good. its all i got tho

Living in the city had its ups and downs just like any place. A variety of food able to be delivered right to your door. Up. Plenty of unique shops to go to. Up. Having a cute next door neighbor with a precious small dog. Up. Said next door neighbor catching you in the middle of a dance-off with no one else. Down.

With winter turning into spring and it finally starting to warm up you decided to open up the windows and do a little spring cleaning. And what’s some spring cleaning without an upbeat playlist to keep you going. It had been a long and arduous day filled with scrubbing floors, baseboards, walls, and dusting everything you could.

With the sun beginning to set you decide to place an order for pizza and whine down for the night. Taking a quick shower and changing into some pajamas that consist of flannel shorts and a loose t-shirt, the stress of the day finally rolls off of you. Back in the living room, you can hear the Macarena begin to play, a song you have never been able to resist dancing to.

_Move with me_  
_Chant with me_  
_And if you're good, I'll take you home with me_

You dance your way into the living room laughing and making a fool of yourself but enjoying it all the same. _Ding Dong_ “Pizza time!” Opening your front door you pay the delivery guy; As he walks away you see across the street sitting on the stoop your very cute, very single, next door neighbor Seth, and his adorable little dog.

“You know I haven’t seen moves like that in quite a while,” He calls out to you. _Wha—? Oh my god the windows._ Your face heats up in embarrassment as he flashes you a bright smile. Quickly trying to recover you holler back, “Well sometimes you just gotta break out the old dance moves ya know!”

_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría Macarena_  
_Que tu cuerpo es pa' darle alegría cosa buena_  
_Dale a tu cuerpo alegría, Macarena_  
_Hey Macarena_

Tossing him a wink you do a little shimmy and sway your hips. At that the smiles you both have been sporting turn in to laughter, there’s a gleam in your eye and you have an idea, “You wanna come over and help me eat this?” Gesturing to the pizza in your hands, “Only if you teach me some dance moves as well.”

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr thirstiswet


End file.
